1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to wire rolling mills of the type comprising a pair of grooved rolls fixedly attached to the free end of one rotatably driven spindle each and being arranged to be positionable so relative to each other that they between themselves define a rolling gap of adjustable size.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wire rolling mills of this type commonly comprises a pair of parallel drive shafts which via transmissions, each incorporating e.g. a bevel gear and a pinion transfers the drive to one of the spindles. The pinion thereby is fixedly attached to one of the spindles at the end thereof opposite to the grooved roll and cooperating with the bevel gear for rotating the spindle. It is evident that such a design of the rolling mill with two drive shafts and transmissions needed for transferring the drive from the drive shafts to each of the spindles results in a voluminous and space-requiring assembly.